


stay a little while (Japanese translation)

by cherry2gum3



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pack Dynamics
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28127118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry2gum3/pseuds/cherry2gum3
Summary: こんな週末になるはずじゃなかった。少なくともそうロンジュンは思っていた。ドアを開ければしわくちゃのＴシャツと部屋に脱ぎ捨てていたスウェットパンツをとりあえず履いたとしか思えない姿のチョンロが立っているのだから。冗談だと言ってくれ。周期がずれて予定よりも早くヒートが来てしまったロンジュンとそれを助けに来たチョンロの話。Japanese translation of "stay a little while" by hjortron
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	stay a little while (Japanese translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [stay a little while](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125455) by [hjortron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hjortron/pseuds/hjortron). 



> Ωバース。大学生パロ。オメガロンジュン。アルファチョンロ。
> 
> 現代社会ですが、基本的にみんな群れで生活してます。
> 
> ノッティングの説明:アルファの性器の根元にはいわゆる亀頭球があって、興奮時に膨張します。発情中のオメガはこのノットをめちゃんこ欲します。中がしっかりと解れてゆるゆるになる前にノットを挿れられると中で固定されて、落ち着くまでは抜けなくなります。これだけ分かってれば多分大丈夫です😋

「もしもし」

「冗談って言って」

「え？何が-」

「何考えてたわけ、、」

頬に当たった携帯の画面越しに苛立った息を漏らしながら相手の言葉を遮るロンジュン。

「チョンロに頼むとかまじで何考えてんの」

こんな週末になるはずじゃなかった。少なくともロンジュンはそう思っていた。こうなると分かっていればいつも以上にシャワーに時間をかけることなかった。こうなると分かっていれば新品のシルクのパジャマでは無くてもっと心地良い部屋着を着ていたに違いない。こうなると分かっていれば直ぐに乱れるのを分かった上で髪の毛をセットすることもなかったし、唇の潤いを保つために何度もリップを塗ることもなかった。

何せ相手はチョンロだ。そう、ロンジュンの玄関に現れたのはしわくちゃのＴシャツと部屋に脱ぎ捨てていたスウェットパンツをとりあえず履いたとしか思えない姿のチョンロだったのだ。どうすればパーカーに食べカスを付けたまま人に会う気になれるのか不思議に思いながら「風呂入ってないだろ」と強く言えば全否定された。

「何考えてるのって言われても、、逆に他に誰か期待してたの？僕の記憶だと９９パーセント、いいや１００パーセントお前は僕に誰でもいいって言ったよ」

電話越しに言うクンはロンジュンの方が間違ってるとでも言いたげだ。無論、その通りなのだ。確かにロンジュンはクンに「誰でもいい」と伝えていた。

「チョンロ以外なら誰でもいいってことなんだけど！」

携帯を握りしめたまま囁き声で叫ぶロンジュン。

「なんで？あの子のこと嫌い？かわいいじゃん！」

「清潔感のかけらもないガキの間違いだろ」

「ええ？でも前はチョンロのことかわいいって言ってたじゃん。僕覚えてるよ」

これもまた事実だ。確かに過去にチョンロのことをかわいいと言ったことはあった。ちょくちょく腹立つし、もっと小綺麗にしろよと思うこともあるけど確かにチョンロはかわいい。ただそんなことを言ってしまえばロンジュンは仔犬や子猫だってかわいいと思っているし、小さなサボテンやグループチャットに送るスタンプだってかわいいと思って買ったものばかり。言ってしまえばかわいいと思うものとベッドインしたいと感じるものの対象はイコールではない。

だけどクンにはその理論が通じないのだろう。あれだけ大きな群れを持っていながらわざわざチョンロに来させたというのだから。

目頭を押さえたままロンジュンは深いため息をついた。

「ごめん、ちょっと色んな意味で気が立っててさ。この様子だとヒート真っ只中にフェロモン発しながら試験受けに行かなきゃいけないことになりそう。あまりにも酷いと試験受けられないかも。はぁ、、まじでそうなったらヤバいってクン哥分かるでしょ」

「ちゃんと大学に連絡さえすれば‐」

「予定より早くヒートが来たって言ってるじゃん！それに今はお説教聞きたくないから」

「分かった分かった、ごめんって。でもなんて言ってあげたらいいのか分かんないよ。別に僕もデリヘルのオーナーなわけじゃないしさ。チョンロが嫌だからって他の群れの一員と交換ってわけにはいかないの」

クンはそのまま続けた。

「お前が誰でもいいからヒート中に寝れる相手見つけてって言うから僕なりに見つけたんだよ。僕にはこれが精一杯。それとも会議でも開いてロンジュンと寝てくれる人〜って呼びかけて募集でもした方がいい？それかうちのグルチャにお前を追加してお前から直接乱交パーティー開きますとでも誘ってくれてもいいけど」

クンが冗談で言っているのか真剣なのか判別できないまま、ロンジュンは目を閉じて小さく唸れば頭を直ぐ横の冷蔵庫にぶつけた。そのまま強く頭をぶつけて気絶して目覚めた時にはヒートが終わってることを願ったりして。もちろん、ただただ痛いだけで終わった。

クンと電話をしながらロンジュンはチョンロが持ってきてくれたアイスクリームを片手にキッチンに逃げ込んでいた。そして噂のクソガキといえば、ロンジュンのリビングルームの中心に置かれたソファに横たわってくつろいでいる。まるで自分の家とでも言いたげに他人の、それも別の群れであるロンジュンの家で伸び伸びとしているのだ。

「はぁ、まじでどうしよ。そもそもどうやってチョンロに俺と寝るように説得したわけ？」

「別に説得なんてしてないよ。チョンロがお前に気があるって知ってたから頼んでみたら普通にオッケーしてくれた」

その場で顔を顰めてしまう。アイスクリームの冷たさで頭がキンキンしているからではない。予定より早くに来たヒートが試験と被らないように、早めに終わるように誰かに助けてもらおうとしたはずだった。ロンジュンの中では名案だったのに！これで何週間も勉強して来たのが発情期なんかのせいで無駄になることもない。そう希望的になっていたというのに、クンを信用したのが大きな間違いだった。

「ロンジュン、本気で無理なら正直にチョンロに帰ってって言えばいいよ。でも早くヒートを終わらせたいなら試してみてもいいんじゃない？」

クンの言葉に膝の上に置いたアイスのカップを見下ろして考えこんでしまう。別にチョンロは悪くない。むしろ良い奴とも言える。クンの群れの中だと一番付き合いも長くてよく知ってる。生意気で口答えばかりで年上の言うことだろうと全く聞かないけれど、時には面白いしロンジュンのこともよく笑わせてくれる。ある意味他の人といる時とは違うんだ。チョンロの前だと飾る必要もないし、自分らしくいられる。もちろんこんなシチュエーションになるとは思ってもいなかったけれど、普段は接しやすい相手だ。

とはいえクンに頼んだ際チョンロが来るなんて思いもしなかった。特に条件は付けなかったことを思うとアルファのチョンロは条件を全てクリアしている。でもチョンロはロンジュンの友人だ。だからこそ少し気まずい。ロンジュン自身の群れのメンバーも何度かヒートの時手を差し伸べてくれたけど友人だからという理由で全て断ってきたというのに。

そもそもロンジュンがヒートの時に人と過ごすのはご無沙汰だった。その相手がこのワンコ(むしろニャンコ？)のような年下アルファなのはいただけない。

「なんつーかさ、、あいつ変だよ。それに汚い。まじでここ最近会った中で三回連続今日と同じ服着てんだけど。服二着以上持ってんのかな、、」

そのまま立ち上がればキッチンカウンターから頭を出してリビングを覗く。先ほどと変わらずチョンロはソファで携帯のゲームをしている。

「うわ、やっぱあいつ変だわ。まだあそこに座ってる」

「あそこって？」

「俺んちのソファ。何しに来たか分かってんのかな」

電話越しに鼻を鳴らすクンの音が大きすぎて音声が割れる。

「何を求めてるわけ？アパート中お前を追いかけまわすわけにはいかないんでしょ」

「そうだけどさ。俺に全部リードさせようとしてるんなら許せん」

「いつもは押しが強いアルファは嫌いって愚痴ってるくせに、お前は結局何を求めてんのロンジュン」

そろそろクンの方も苛立って来ているのが伝わってくる。それでもクンが全くロンジュンが今抱える問題の解決に導いてくれないことに変わりはない。

「何を求めてるって？もっといいアドバイスだわ！」

チョンロに聞こえないように叫べばそのまま通話を切ってやる。ざまあみろ。

業務用サイズのアイスをスプーンでツンツンと刺しながら怒りを発散しても無駄だった。クンに自分の苛立ちをぶつけてしまったことを悪く思えばロンジュンはかわいいスタンプとハートの絵文字を言葉で謝る代わりに送っておいた。それでもやはり目の前の状況は何一つ変わっていないのだから頭を悩ませる。

なかなかの危機的状況だ。抑制剤を買って飲むには遅すぎるし、高い金を払ってお急ぎ便でノット型のディルドを買うこともできるけどやはり本物のアルファと過ごすのとは大きな違いだ。第一の目的はヒートを早く過ぎ去らせることなのだから、やはり最善なのはアルファにしっかりと満たされること。

そのためにここに現れたチョンロ。ロンジュンのヒートを早く終わらせるために力になれるアルファであることには変わりない。でもやはりチョンロはチョンロだ。ロンジュンは顔を再び顰めた。

もう何年も前から知ってる相手。チョンロがアルファだと発覚する前の幼い頃から知っていた。むしろアルファの匂いさえ発していなければチョンロの性別のことなんて忘れてしまいそうだというのに。

チョンロはアルファにしては甘いところがある。思いやりがあって優しい。もちろん、同時にロンジュンを怒らせるスイッチを一つ一つ押していく天才でもあるのだけど。何はともあれチョンロに惹かれていたことなんて一度もなかった。そもそもロンジュンはどちらかといえば年上のしっかり者のアルファが好きなので、年下なんて眼中になかったのだから。チョンロはかわいい。決まった角度と光加減でかっこよく見えないこともないかもしれないけど。時折チョンロのあの鋭い顎や耳のほくろを指でなぞりたくなる衝動に駆られることもある。だけどそんなのは子猫の肉球にキスを落としたくなる感覚と同じだ。特に深い意味なんてない。

静かに、慎重に、ロンジュンはキッチンから出てリビングに移動した。相変わらずチョンロはソファに楽な姿勢のまま、聞こえる音からゲームをしていることが分かる。アパート中にヒート特有の甘いフェロモンが充満していて、ロンジュンの群れのルームメイト達はみんな数時間前に耐えられないと家を出ていったのに。チョンロは全く気にならないのだろうか。特に普段と違いを示さない。耳は少し赤いけど、チョンロの耳はいつも少し赤い。少なくともロンジュンはそう思っていた。

全く動く様子がないことが分かれば、ロンジュンも完全にキッチンから出てリビングに近づいた。

止まれば状況確認。

オメガの中には抑制剤を飲まなければ匂いを抑えられない人も多い中、ロンジュンは自分のフェロモンをコントロールできる方だった。あえて抑制を辞めて反応を待ってみる。

何も起こらなかった。

ゲームに集中したままのチョンロは床が軋む音で顔を上げれば少し微笑み、また直ぐにゲームに戻った。

その場で立ちすくんでしまうロンジュン。

あまりにも一瞬のことで見逃してしまいそうだったけれど、チョンロの目線は再びロンジュンに戻って上から下まで眺めていた。チョンロがソファの奥に座り込むのを見れば息が止まってしまう。ゆっくりとした動作はわざとだろうか、少し開かれたチョンロの足の間に目がいってしまう。柔らかいスウェットパンツの生地はその下でチョンロが反応していることを隠していないんだ。

頭のてっぺんから尾てい骨まで震えてしまうかと思いきや、ロンジュンは自分が濡れはじめているのを感じるのだった。艶々のパジャマの袖口を指で弄りながら考え込む。このままチョンロを追い出すべきか、このまま残ってもらうべきか。

追い出す選択をすれば、ロンジュンはこの厄介な発情期を早く終わらせる解決法を再度見つけ直す必要がある。計画を練り直すのは面倒ではあるものの、この世の終わりでもない。

でもチョンロに残ってもらうことだってやはりできる。直ぐにでもあの膝の上に飛び乗って、スウェットパンツをずらして奥までノットを挿れてもらう。

一気に早まる鼓動。体は正直だ。

相手はチョンロ。ロンジュンは何度もそう自分に言い聞かせたけど遅かった。今やノットのためにならなんでもしてしまえそうなんだ。

「スマホどっかにやって」

座ったチョンロの足の間に入るように立てば、膝がぶつかり合う。

案外チョンロは突然放たれたロンジュンの言葉に戸惑うことなかった。むしろこうなることを待っていたかのように素直に手に持った携帯をソファの横にポンと投げた。あまりにも簡単に手放される携帯がクッションの上で跳ねてソファの端から落ちそうになるのを見れば、思わず小言を言いそうになってしまう。けれどそんなのもチョンロの手を腰の下に感じれば忘れてしまう。シルクのパジャマ越しのチョンロの手の体温が直に肌に伝わってきて、微かに引き寄せられるのだった。

完全に腰を持たれてしまえばロンジュンの体は硬直してしまう。

「アイス美味しかった？」

チョンロの手が肋骨の上に移動したかと思いきや、先程ロンジュンがパジャマのボタンの隣にこぼしてできた染みをなぞられるのだ。ロンジュンはそんなチョンロがふざけているのか、本当にロンジュンを想って聞いているのか分からないのだ。

「まあまあかな」

実際チョンロはロンジュンのお気に入りの味を持ってきてくれていたのだけど、それを本人に伝える気はない。何ならロンジュン自身自分の中であれが自分の一番好きなアイスであることを認めていないのだから。肋骨をなぞっていたはずのチョンロの親指はロンジュンの乳首に触れた。間違いなくわざとだ。突然の感覚に腕の中のロンジュンがビクリと震えるのを見て悪戯に煌めく瞳が全て物語っているんだから。

「あんまり調子のんなよ？今ヒートだから感じやすくなってるだけで別にお前が特別なわけじゃないんだから」

チョンロの手首を掴んで言ってやってもチョンロは止めようとしなかった。そのまま腰を抱き寄せれば、今度こそロンジュンも身を任せてチョンロの膝の上に座るのだった。

「りょーかい」

いつもの生意気な声で答えるチョンロはロンジュンを見つめたままアイスクリームの染みを舐め始めた。ロンジュンが息を堪える間もチョンロは目を離さずに、唇を上へと動かした。パジャマの上から乳首に口付けて、歯を立てられると直ぐに生地は湿って肌に張り付く。

息が乱れるのを感じながら、ロンジュンはチョンロの腕の中で震えて、下半身を無意識に擦り付けた。手でチョンロの黒い髪を掴めば、胸に吸い付くチョンロを剥がした。

「やったことある？」

チョンロの経験値が関係ある訳ではないけれど、知りたかった。

「セックス？そりゃあるよ」

「じゃなくて、ヒート中のオメガの相手したことあるかって」

ロンジュンの胸元から離れてソファにもたれれば、チョンロは何故か小っ恥ずかしそうに首を振った。

「それ関係ある？」

顎を少し出して突っかかって来そうなチョンロは、ロンジュンが「ある」と答えれば今にでも反論する準備ができているみたいだ。思わずロンジュンは笑ってしまう。

「ないよ。気になっただけ」

本当は何故チョンロがクンの誘いに乗ったのかも聞きたかった。そもそもクンに誘われる前から自分に気があったのかも。ロンジュンは余計な質問を抑えるために舌を噛んだ。

それ以上に今はチョンロのいつも着ているパーカーを脱がせたいという気持ち一心だ。グイグイと引っ張ればチョンロもしっかりとロンジュンの意図を読み取った。優しく笑いながら脱ぐ作業に入ってくれるものの、せっかちになり始めているロンジュンからすれば遅いのだ。ようやく目の前から服が消えればロンジュンはチョンロの首筋に顔を埋めた。一番匂いがするところ。臭腺。ロンジュンの中のオメガの本能がヒートを共に過ごせるアルファがいることに満たされていく。

高い鼻を擦りつけるようにチョンロの首に顔を埋めていれば、思っていた以上に自分が彼の香りを好いていることに気付く。チョンロの匂いはアルファにしてはまろやかで、きつくない。だからこそ、このような体が興奮状態である時でも匂いが濃すぎることもなく、ロンジュンを圧倒させなかった。

しばらくチョンロはロンジュンにされるがまま、ロンジュンがソファから落っこちないように支えた。けれどロンジュンが首に歯を立てようとすれば離れてしまう。

「くすぐったい」

そんなチョンロを無視して首元に顔を戻そうとすれば顎を捕まれてそのままキスへと導かれる。流れに任せようと思っていたとはいえ、キスをするなんて考えていなかった。それでもロンジュンもキスに応えた。口を開けばチョンロの舌が入ってくるのを許して、数時間前にセットした髪の毛が崩れるほど手を通されても拒まなかった。

想像以上にチョンロはキスが上手いのだった。唇が離れて行きそうになると追ってしまうほどには。

気持ちいと感じるのはヒートのせいだろうか。相手がチョンロだという事実に狼狽えていたことを忘れてしまいそうだ。考えすぎだったのかもしれない。こんなこと相手が友達だろうと大したことないのかもしれない。世の中ヒート中ならば同じ群れの仲間であっても寝るオメガがわんさかいるのだから。ちっともおかしくないのかもしれない。

髪に指を通していたはずのチョンロの手は段々とロンジュンのうなじに下りて、そのまま背筋を上から下まで辿っていった。指先がロンジュンの肌の上を滑れば、深い口づけを止めずに薄いパジャマの生地の上から尻を優しく捕まれる。窪みに沈んでいくチョンロの指はシルク越しにロンジュンがしっかりと愛液を溢れさせているのを感じるのだった。

気持ちよかった。チョンロの指の下で蕩けてしまいそう。チョンロの口に直に吐息を漏らせば、そのままパジャマが裂けて欲しいとまで願ってしまう。

「んっ、んむ」

グイと引き寄せられれば、チョンロの指が更に奥まで入り込む。入口と指の間には薄いパジャマの生地だけ。体は早く第三関節まで突っ込んで欲しいと叫んでる。

ロンジュンは口をゆっくりと離した。無我夢中でムラムラしていて、もうキスなんかじゃ足りなくなっていた。もっと欲しい。指もチョンロ自身も今すぐ挿れて欲しいのだった。けれど目の前の二つの瞳と目が合うと現実逃避できなかった。

「見んな」

そう言ってチョンロの目を手で覆った。

「えーなんで？手うざいんだけど」

視界を塞がれたことを不満そうにブツブツ言うチョンロの頬を代わりにつねった。

「うざいのはお前。あとイくとこお前に見られたくないんだよ、、変じゃん」

強く言うロンジュンにチョンロは目を転がした。

「別にイき顔とかみんな変だから気にしなくていいのにさ」

「ちがっ、違う、そういう意味じゃねえよ」

今後チョンロがヒート中の乱れた自分の顔や匂いを知ったままうろちょろ歩いているのを想像するとゾッとするのだった。それを思えばはっきりさせておくべきことを思い出す。

「あのさ、これが終わったら、何もなかったことにするから。分かった？」

分かりやすく口をへの字にするチョンロ。

「え？なんで？」

「俺が言ったから」

ロンジュンには理由を説明する余裕も無かった。それに説明したところでチョンロがちゃんと聞いてくれるとは思えないのだ。

正直なところ、お互いの群れのメンバーに二人が一緒に寝たことを知られたくないのだ。特にロンジュン自身の群れには。バレたら死ぬまでいじられる。そしてチョンロと同じ場所に一生いられなくなる。絶対に毎回からかわれると分かっているから。これ以上仲間にからかう材料を与えるつもりなんて無い。自分で認めるのも嫌だけど、ロンジュンは好んでないのにいじられやすい体質みたいだし。

それでもチョンロは納得いってない顔でロンジュンを見つめていた。相手が誰だか思い知ってしまう。相手は頑固で人の言うことを簡単には聞き入れないチョンロなのだから。おまけによくロンジュンを怒らせる。

「そんなの理由になってないじゃん」

何故かロンジュンは顔が熱くなるのを感じた。

「もういい。辞める」

そう言ってチョンロの膝から降りようとしてもチョンロは笑い飛ばすのだった。ロンジュンが少々起伏の激しい人であることをよく知っているのだから。抱きしめるように腰を抱けばロンジュンを逃がさなかった。

「もー、わかったからぷりぷりしないでよ。俺の負けね、誰にも言わないからさ」

全く信用にならない言葉。チョンロは口を閉じておくことができないし、負けず嫌いだ。どんな小さな言い合いでも自分の負けを認めてロンジュンに勝たせるなんてことない。それでも結局ロンジュンはもがいた結果、先程とは逆向きになっただけで未だにチョンロの膝の上に背を向けて座っているのだ。丁度チョンロの中心の真上に自分が座っている事に気付けば逃げる意欲も消えてしまうし。

「...わかった」

全く乗り気じゃないような声。しかし頭の中はノットだけが埋め尽くしている。ノット、ノット、ノット。欲しくて疼いている。

もしかするとチョンロはロンジュンを全て見抜いているのかもしれない。それとも単にロンジュン同様に酷くムラムラしているのか。恐らく後者だ。チョンロは直ぐに背後からパジャマの中に手を突っ込んで、固くなった突起を意地悪なくらい摘んでくる。

「んんっ、」

たったそれだけでじんわりとズボンまで濡れてしまう。後ろから首に吸いつかれれば声も抑えられなくなる。小さくて尖ったチョンロの歯が臭腺の真上でガリガリと刺激してくるのだ。

「や、、あぁっ」

「いい匂いする」

乳首をひたすら弄り回されているせいでロンジュンはじっとしてられなかった。

「ん、そ、んなこと知ってるし、、っんぅ」

あえて生意気に言おうとしても無駄だった。快感に溺れたままチョンロの手を掴んで声を漏らすことしかできない。

「ふーん、淫乱じゃん」

チョンロが唇を離さずに言うのでゾクゾクしてしまう。実際下半身に血液が集中するし、顔も熱くなるのでロンジュンは仕返しのつもりでチョンロの腕に爪を立てた。

「だまれ、よ」

乱れた呼吸の中言うロンジュン。無理もない。チョンロは可哀想なくらいロンジュンの乳首をいじめ倒している。絶対腫れること間違いなし。

「赤くなるまで弄らせてくれたら後でいっぱい舐めてあげる」

耳にチョンロの暖かい息が当たるとずっと掴んでいた手を離して、目をギュッと瞑るロンジュン。大人しく頷くことしかできないんだ。

「んも、わかったから、、早くしろ」

チョンロの手を自分のズボンの中に導く。チョンロは意地悪しに来たわけではない。何せロンジュンを助けに来たのだ。いじめに来たわけじゃない。ズボンがずれた途端にチョンロはロンジュンの硬くなったそれを握るので、ロンジュンは震えずにはいられなかった。

「っっはぁ、ん、あ、ぁ」

先走りが捻った蛇口のようにダラダラと流れていて、扱くのに適切なほど滑りがいい。チョンロはロンジュンの肩に顎を置けば先っぽから溢れかえらせているロンジュンを見つめるのだった。

「ちっちゃいね〜」

チョンロのからかう声が体を熱くさせる。別にオメガの平均サイズだ。けれどアルファの前では謙虚にならざるを得ない。それに今チョンロの手に包まれた状態だと先っぽが顔を出しているだけで、いつもより小ぶりに見えるのだ。その事実に更に濡れてしまう理由は考えないようにする。

「ん、、も、いいからぁ、、はやくチョンロ、ノット、おねがい、、ノットちょうだい」

チョンロは首の横にキスを落として手を離せばロンジュンのズボンを完全に脱がせようと動いた。

「全部脱ぎたい？」

ロンジュンは激しく頷けば膝の上に座ったまま脱ぎ捨てた。床に丸くなって落ちたシルクのパジャマズボン。下着はあえて履いていなかった。どうせ直ぐに脱ぐことになると分かっていたから。過去の自分の判断に拍手を送りたい。ベタベタの下着を脱ぐのは面倒だ。

「ベッドに動かなくて大丈夫？」

「いい」

チョンロに即答するロンジュンの頭の中は満たされることでいっぱいなのだ。ベッドルームに移動する数秒さえも惜しい。

「次はベッドでいいから、、はやく指いれろ」

チョンロは命令口調なロンジュンに腕を再び捕まれれば笑った。

「わかったって〜」

待てなくなったロンジュンはしっかりと濡れていて緩かった。このままチョンロがノットを差し込めるのではないかと思うほど。

「ん、んぅ、ん」

二本目の指が入る頃にはチョンロの指をぎゅうっと締め付けて離してくれないんだ。もうノットを貰う準備ができているとでも言いたげな体。

「もうちょっとリラックスしないと」

ロンジュンの広がった孔を親指で撫でながら言うチョンロの声は真剣だった。お互いの顔が見えない体勢でいることを少し惜しく感じるくらいだ。つい気になってしまう。チョンロはその声と同じくらい真剣な表情で自分を見つめているのだろうか。後で見ればいい。次はベッドで正常位で抱いてもらおう。ロンジュンはぼんやりとそんなことを考えた。

「俺のノット欲しいんでしょ？ならリラックスしなきゃ」

ノットと聞くだけでロンジュンは自然と締まってしまう。口の間から溢れた声はほとんど鳴き声。チョンロがまた首を噛めば体は素直に従順になろうとする。力が抜けてすんなり三本目の指も受け入れた。恐らく夜が明ける頃には首周りは痣と歯型だらけになっているだろう。

「挿れていい？」

湿った吐息を首にかけながら聞くチョンロに頷く。

「いれなきゃダメ」

これがオメガの特権。大して準備をしなくても大丈夫。そして今は直ぐにでもチョンロのノットを中に感じたいのだ。

「わかったわかった」

文句を言う時と同じ声で言うチョンロ。

ロンジュンが上に乗っかったままスウェットパンツと下着を両方脱ぐのは困難だった。それでも全くロンジュンが動こうとしないのだ。体位を変えることもできたけれど一度ノットが中で固定されると当分は抜き取ることができないことを思えば、背面座位が一番楽な気もする。特に最初のノットは長らく収まらないのだから。

待ちきれなくなったロンジュンはチョンロのを掴めば自分の入り口にあてがおうとする。孔からトロトロに溢れた液のおかげで直ぐに埋まるはずなのに、いまいち自分が望んでいるアングルにならなくて入ってこない。手こずっているとチョンロが自分でやろうとするのをロンジュンは止めた。

「お前はじっとしてて」

きつく言っても怖くなんかない。ただ欲情しているだけだ。

「うごくなっ」

二度も言われれば仕方なくチョンロは従うのだった。全て自分でしたがるロンジュンの腰を優しく支えれば、そっと撫でる。落ち着かせるように。誰をかって？ロンジュンはもちろん、自分自身もかもしれない。少し不器用な手つきで自分は落ち着いていると装うのだ。

そのまま親指でロンジュンの尻臀を左右に開いてやればロンジュンもようやくチョンロの先が自分の後孔に当たるのを感じた。強欲になった体は即座に迎え入れようとする。

「あっ、ぁ、、ん、」

静かに喘ぐロンジュンはチョンロの膝の上で震えながら少しずつ自分を沈めていった。本当なら一気に全部挿れてしまいたかった。できるはずだった。けれど無駄に緊張した体がそうはさせてくれなかった。望んでいないところでチョンロを締め付けてしまって、奥まで入りきるまで時間がかかってしまう。まだ現れないノットに中が絡みついて離さないように固定する準備だけはできている。

「やば、、きっつ。そんなに欲しかったんだ？」

ずっと腰を撫でてくれるチョンロの優しい手つきは効果を見せ始めていた。いつしかロンジュンもリラックスすれば完全にチョンロを奥まで飲み込んだ。

入り切っただけでロンジュンは自分が既にイきそうであることに気付いた。質量に慣れるためにゆっくり動くだけで気持ちよすぎて、太ももをぎゅっと閉じて、今にでも達するのを防ぐためにも自分で先を強く掴んだ。

「ッんぅ、ぅう、っふ、ぁ、あ」

体全体がチョンロの周りで脈打っている。孔からは止まることを知らずに溢れ続ける愛液がソファまでしっかりと垂れているからソファを変えないと。チョンロの群れの人に買わせよう。適当にそんなことを思う。

「や、だめ、じっとしろ」

もう一度忠告するロンジュンに対して鼻で笑うチョンロ。それでも言われた通りに自分の上で体を揺らすロンジュンをちゃんと止まって見つめるのだった。上下に腰を振ると言うよりも中でグリグリと擦りつけている。仕方ない。限界が迫ってきているせいで敏感になっているのだから。

「っふ、ぁ、そろそ、ろ、のっと、いる」

「え、もう？」

チョンロのロンジュンの尻を掴む力は強まるけれど自ら動くことはなかった。ロンジュンの玩具として自分を使わせてあげているのだ。

「んっ、じゃないと、入んねえ、からァ、や、あっ！」

肩で息をしながら快感に震えるロンジュンにチョンロも頷いた。

「そう、いいけど」

ロンジュンが自分の上にしっかりと乗ったまま動くのは簡単ではないけれど、何とかソファに更に深く腰掛ける。そして足をしっかりと床につけばロンジュンの今までの忠告を無視して強く下から突き上げた。

「ぅ、っあ！はぁ、んん、い、イく、！」

呆気なく鳴きながら果てるロンジュンの綺麗なパジャマのシャツは白に塗られた。いくらヒートとはいえ恥ずかしい。

「ちゃんとイけたね」

「はぅ、、う、」

ロンジュンがイってる間もチョンロはロンジュンの熱くて濡れた中に腰を打つのを辞めなかった。中はヒクヒクと締め付けるのを辞めないし、ロンジュンの体から力は完全に抜けていた。自分の力だけで座っておくのも難しくなれば身をチョンロに委ねてしまう。一度射精しておくのは良かったみたいだ。お陰で孔も緩んだみたいで、これならいずれ膨らむチョンロのノットも受け入れらる。

「まだイかないわけ、、？早くノットちょうだい、、はぁ、俺のノット、、」

イったばかりのロンジュンの体は微かな刺激にも反応して震えている。この様子じゃ今にでもまた達してしまいそうだ。耳に当たるチョンロの吐息混じりの笑い声だけで声が漏れそうになるのだから。

でもまだダメ。約束通りノットの上でイきたいのだ。

「んっ、、もーすぐ、、」

これ以上チョンロは自分を抑えようとしなかった。卑猥な水音が響くまでしっかりと抽挿を繰り返すと、ダラダラとソファどころか床にもロンジュンの体液が漏れていく。

「あーあ、びしょ濡れじゃん。めっちゃダラダラ垂れてるよ」

ロンジュンの内腿から透明な液を掬い取って、自分自身を埋めたままのロンジュンの入口に指を押し込もうとするチョンロ。恐らく余裕で入ってしまうけど、結局ロンジュンの半開きの口に突っ込むのだった。

「おまえ、まじきたな、ん、んむ、ぅ」

そんなことを言いながらも結局チョンロの指を咥えながら、その上チュウチュウと吸っている。強欲だ。

ロンジュンもチョンロが限界に近付いてきているのを感じ取った。腰を掴んだ手の力は強くなって位置に固定された気分。 腰を振るスピードも力強さも増した。ほとんど出ていなかったはずの喘ぎ声も大きく、荒い呼吸を交えながら発された。そしてロンジュンは自分の中でチョンロの根元部分が膨らみ始めているのを感じた。ノットだ。

「あ～～っ、出る、！あっぁ、とまんなっ、い、ん」

そしてロンジュンはまた派手にイった。精液だけではなく体中の穴という孔から色んな液を出して中に埋まったチョンロのノットに満たされていた。一番気持ちいいところをとてつもない質量で押し潰されるので永遠にイき続けてしまうのだった。文字通り止まることを知らないみたいだ。

ノットがロンジュンの中で固定されて、出し入れができなくなったチョンロはロンジュンの首に顔を埋めて唸ることしかできなかった。あまりにも強く掴み続けたせいで間違いなくロンジュンは後々痣だらけになるだろう。

「きもちっ、、い、おっきい、、お前のノット、、」

お腹まで満たされた幸福感にロンジュンは目を瞑ったままグリグリと下半身を擦りつけた。

「うっ、はぁ、」

そしてチョンロの熱い精子が中にたっぷりと注がれた瞬間危うく自分も射精しかけた。小さく呻くチョンロが呼吸を整え始めれば、ロンジュンも自分が落ち着くのを感じた。

ロンジュンの腰から離された手は腰を優しくマッサージしてくれた。痣になるほど強く掴んでしまった謝罪なのかもしれない。不慣れな仕草で腰を上から下に何度も摩ってくれる。まだムラムラしていることには変わりないけど、それでも頭がグルグルしていた数秒前に比べて冷静を取り戻していた。

首に子猫のように埋まったチョンロは優しくロンジュンの臭腺辺りに歯を立てて、直ぐにキスで上書きしてくれる。ロンジュンは鼻から声を出せばそのままフェロモンを抑えることなくしっかりと放った。チョンロがロンジュンのオメガ本能を満たすことができたと素直に本人に伝えているのだ。そんな一時は甘いくらいだ。まるで愛し合う恋人同士の営みの後。

もちろん、甘いだけで終わるわけが無かった。チョンロは悪戯にロンジュンの乳首をつねって、ロンジュンが叫ぶのを見て笑うのだから。そして放り投げていたスマホに手を伸ばす。

「何してんの？」

チョンロの方に顔を向けて聞けば画面についこの間もロンジュンがチョンロに負けたあのゲームが写っている。信じられない。

「だってノットが落ち着くまで時間かかるじゃん」

そこまで言えば直ぐに目を見開いて謝るチョンロ。

「あーごめんごめん」

何に謝ったかって？チョンロはそのままロンジュンの肩に顎を置いて抱きしめる形で両腕をロンジュンのお腹の前に持ってきた。

「はい、これで見えるでしょ」

「は、、冗談だよな？」

残念ながらロンジュンの冗談とチョンロの冗談はイコールではなかった。チョンロはロンジュン越しにゲームを始めるのだから。

\---

夜まではぼんやりと進んだ。気持ちの良いもや。いつかはベッドルームに移動してお望み通りベッドで正常位で抱いてもらった。チョンロの表情にばかり集中して、忘れないように記憶に刻みこむのだ。もう何回イったかは分からない。何度チョンロからノットごと搾り取ったかも。チョンロにそれだけの体力（精力も）が残ってるのが不思議なくらいだ。それもそうだ。目的さえ決めればチョンロはどんなことでもやって退けるのだから。

そしていつだったかロンジュンは寝落ちしていた。数時間後目を覚ました時には体液に塗れてベタベタしていた体はほとんど綺麗さっぱり拭き取られている。フワフワのブランケットを被ってリビングに出ればコンロの前に立ったチョンロが料理をしているのが見えた。

「夜ご飯食べてないから夜食作ってる」

説明するチョンロを見ながら寝ぼけた頭のロンジュンは具材をつまみ食いしてそのままシャワーに向かった。

中に残っていた精液を全部掻き出して、首の痣と歯型を確認する。次リビングに戻った時にはチョンロがまともな食事を用意してくれていて驚いてしまう。

「俺料理上手いもん！クン哥に聞いてないの？いつも俺が群れのみんなのために作ってあげてんだよ」

大袈裟なほどたまげた顔をしているロンジュンにいつもの調子で言うのだ。

「そりゃどうだろ？俺の方が上手いと思うけど」

勢い良く反論されることを期待してからかっても想像していたような言葉は返ってこなかった。チョンロは眉を片方だけ釣り上げるのだ。

「まじ？じゃあ、、今度俺の発情期に入ったら作ってくれなきゃね」

軽いトーンではあるものの、ロンジュンの聞き慣れない慎重さがチョンロの声には含まれていた。目を合わせてもロンジュンは何もチョンロを期待させるようなことは無責任に言えなかった。じっと黙ったまま。それでもチョンロは狼狽えることなくいつものいたずらっ子な笑顔を見せれば目の前の食事に戻った。

そんなことがあっても基本的には不思議なくらい自然なんだ。これが初めてじゃない気分。ロンジュンがまだヒートから抜けてないからかもしれないけれど、セックスをしてない時も気まずくなることはなく、いつも通り喋って、小さく言い合って、笑うことができるんだ。

それから食べ終ってベッドで映画をつけてもロンジュンは映画のムードにはならなかった。そんなことよりもノット。ノットが欲しい。その気持ちが勝ってチョンロがノットを出すまでひたすら口に咥えるのだ。夕方に比べて緩くなったからこそ、ノットが入っても固定されずに動けるようになっていた。だから再びチョンロから搾り取る勢いで騎乗位で腰を揺らした。

\---

ロンジュンが次起きた時には朝だった。ぐっすりと眠れた。相変わらずムラムラしていることには変わりないけど。とはいえ、チョンロにコンスタントに満たされ続けているお陰で何とか月曜日の試験の前にはヒートは終わってくれる見込みがある。ちょうだい、ちょうだいとキスを降らしてチョンロを起こせば直ぐに求めていただけお腹が満たされる。滴るほどの精液はチョンロの舌によってある程度は掻き出された。シャワーに向かっても水を浴びて綺麗になる前には再び体に色んな液体が飛び散っている。

朝食はテレビを観ながらソファで食べた。ソファにできてしまった怪しい染みはブランケットで隠して無視する。

日曜日らしい日曜日。だらけて過ごした。

チョンロ自身が発情期でもないのでこれ以上ロンジュンにノットをあげるのは難しかった。それでも再びロンジュンの尻に顔を埋めることはできる。ロンジュンがびしょ濡れになって泣き叫ぶまで舌で犯してあげることもできるんだ。そして少し落ち着けばチョンロが昨日から観たいとうるさかった話題のネットフリックスのドラマに付き合うこともできた。

それだけではない。ロンジュンは何とか試験勉強をする時間も見つけられた。夕方にはチョンロが暗記したものを確かめるためにクイズを出して対策もしてくれたし。

「試験終わったらさ、ご飯食べに行こうよ。カフェとかでもいいけど、、ほらお祝いにさ。まあ、落第してたら慰めで」

チョンロの提案に鼻で笑うロンジュン。

「縁起悪いから落第とか言うなよ」

チョンロはそんなロンジュンを見つめたまま、本当の返答を待っている。思わずロンジュンは目を逸らした。

「でも、、辞めといた方がいいと思う」

理解したチョンロは笑顔を消さずに頷いたけれど、同じく目を逸らすのだった。

\---

その後もセックスはした。ノットは無いけれど、ロンジュンの中を精子でいっぱいにして肩には噛み付いてくれる。それだけでロンジュンの中のオメガ本能は満足していた。ロンジュン自身も。

二人で夕食を作って食べながら他愛のない話もした。大学のこと、群れのこと、今日観たドラマのこと（チョンロの反応を楽しむだけに粗探しをしたり）。それからデザートにはチョンロが持ってきてくれたアイスを。今度こそロンジュンはそれが一番好きな味であることを認めた。それを聞いてチョンロが誇らしそうにしているのを見ればロンジュンは笑ってしまうのだった。

後片付けも手伝ってくれた。換気もクッションカバーの洗濯も。穏やかだった。けれどいざ帰る時間になれば必然的に気まずい空気が流れてしまう。玄関までの廊下を歩く二人にはなかなかお互いにかける言葉が見つけられない。萌え袖になった手でリュックサックの紐を調節して目を泳がせるチョンロはいきなり幼く見えるくらいだ。

「礼言っとかなきゃ、、ありがと」

それだけでチョンロの顔には笑顔が浮かび上がる。

「どーいたしまして。試験頑張ってね。余裕でいい点取ると思うけど」

ドアを開けて出ていくチョンロの背中を見れば、手を振って真っ直ぐ勉強に戻るべきだった。

考えるよりも前にロンジュンの体は動いていて、額をドアフレームでぶつけてしまう。それでもちゃんとチョンロのリュックサックは掴めた。

「チョンロ、」

いきなり掴まれて驚いたチョンロは丸い目で振り返った。

「明日、授業ある？」

「うん、講義が数時間」

「俺試験午前中で終わるから、ご飯食べに行く？...それかカフェでも」

できるだけ自然に言えたことを願った。でもそんなこと気にならない。予想外のお誘いに目を見開いたチョンロは直ぐに明るい笑顔になって頷くんだから。

「いいじゃん、行こうよ」

「じゃあ、、また明日」

「うん」

コクコクと頷くチョンロは恐らくロンジュンがそれ以上にも言いたいことがあることを見抜いてる。間違いない。ロンジュンの手が届く位置まで近づいて来てくれるのだから。チョンロのあのいつも着ているパーカーを持って引き寄せれば目の前にある鋭い顎の下側にキスした。そしてそのまま唇にもすれば、思い切り突き飛ばす。

「おやすみ」

そんなロンジュンにチョンロはニヤリと笑って同じく「おやすみ」と返すのだ。

チョンロの足音が聞こえなくなって、鍵を閉めてもしばらくはロンジュンの口角は上がったままだった。

**Author's Note:**

> thank you soooo much for the original author for writing this and giving me the permission to translate💓 honestly i hope you're not creeped out by how fast i translated this lmao 
> 
> あとがきはコメントの方で！💞
> 
> [マシュマロ](https://marshmallow-qa.com/cherry2gum3?utm_medium=url_text&utm_source=promotion)🍒


End file.
